Austin And Ally: Way to Go
by RockerRebel121
Summary: Life has changed for A&A since Austin became famous! My first story in Script form! Hope you like :D
1. Chapter 1

(Austin, Dez&Trish Sonic Boom)

Dez: Why is Ally taking so long?

Trish: Give her a break, its her first date in ages. Cut her some slack

Austin: Who is she with? (Serious look on face)

Trish: Mason, he is in my Math class, he's the little Goody Goody, like Ally :D

Austin: Don't talk about Ally that way, she is awesome!

Trish: Ok then, why are you defending Ally?

Austin: I'm not!

Dez: Dude, you sort of are...

Austin: No, I'm not (Runs up to the practise room)

Trish: Geez, what's up with him?

Dez: I don't know, I'll go talk to him (goes to practise room)

(Ally walks in with a bunny)

Trish: Cute bunny

Ally: I know right. Mason won it for me. :)

Trish: Awesome, you wrote a new song for Austin?

Ally: I've started but its hard to write a new song.

Trish: Well you better hurry.

(With Austin and Dez)

Dez: Dude, what was up with you in there?

Austin: Nothing, I'm just being me as usual.

Dez: No, you were acting all defensive about Ally, then ran up here when Trish was talking to you.

Austin: I know, but when Trish told me Ally was on a date, something just triggered inside me...

Dez: I got that when you said to Trish "Who's she with?!"

Austin: Why would I do that, I'm happy for Ally to be on a date...

Dez: You like her (Does a weird face thingy)

Austin: No I don't...

Dez: Yes you do.

Austin: So what if I do! (Hears footsteps.) Its Ally! Don't tell her anything ok?!

Dez: Got it!

(Ally and Trish walk in.)

Ally: Hey, look at my Bunny!

Austin: How did you get that?

Ally: Mason won it for me! He is so sweet..

Dez: Can I see the bunny

Ally: Ok :)

Dez: I got a bunny :D

Ally: Its my bunny

Dez: Its mine now!(Runs out)

Ally: My bunny -_-

Trish: I will go get him (Goes after Dez)

Austin: Sooo... You like this Mason kid?

Ally: Yes he is so sweet.

Austin: Really...

Trish: (Walks back in) Ally here is your bunny, got to go, school tomorrow... (Leaves)

Ally: Austin, you and Dez are best to leave too, See you tomorrow.

Austin: Bye :/

(Austin and Dez leave)

(The next day at School)

Dez: Guess who? (Covers Allys eyes)

Ally: The guy who stole my bunny...

Dez: I gave it back!

Trish: Yeh, after I yanked it off you!

Dez: Whoops

Ally: Look there's Mason!

(Sees him kissing another girl)

Ally: O_O (in shock)

*Austins POV*:

Should go over there and kill that guy, he gets Ally and then cheats on her with some blonde chick! Why can't I just tell her how I feel...

Trish: I'm so sorry Ally...

Dez: Man, I really don't like that guy

Austin: I should go over there and smash him!

Ally: Austin, don't, you don't need to stick up for me...

Austin: I should, he is a stupid jerk!

Trish: So are all guys!

Austin and Dez: Heyyyy!

Trish: Not including you two

Ally: -_- (tear rolles down)

Dez: Ally! Don't cry!

Austin: (puts arm around her) Don't worry, it will be fine...

Ally: But I thought he really liked me, a guy actully liked me for once...

*Austins POV*

I should just say it, right now, but she already has a lot on her plate

Ally: I just can't believe it (starts to cry)

Austin: Ally... He isn't worth your tears...

Ally: Thanks Austin (hugs him)

Austin: (hugs back)

Trish: (starts to walk over to Mason)

Ally: TRISH, NO!

Trish: I can't believe you Mason, Ally thought you actually liked her, but no, your a complete and utter jerk and (looks at the girl) he is cheating on you with MY best friend! (Storms away)

(Girl slaps Mason and runs away crying)

(School ends and everyone goes home)

TBC: EP 2 :)

Rock On! Xox


	2. Chapter 2

(At Sonic Boom)

Trish: See that's why I'm single...

Dez: Yeh that's why...

Trish: (Playfully slaps Dez)

Austin: You guys stop it, Ally is upset. We should comfort her...

Ally: I just finished the new song.

Austin,Dez&Trish: Yay!

Trish: What's it called?

Ally: What Would You Do Without Friends :)

Dez: Nothing, and what's the name of the song?

Trish: This is the name of the song!

Dez: Ohhhhhhh

Austin: Hah! When are we posting a video next?

Dez: Wednesday

Trish: No its Tuesday.

Ally: Someone said to me its on Thursday.

Austin: We usually do them on Fridays

Trish: Who cares, let's just get the video made!

Austin: (Looks at the song) Ally, this song is a duet

Ally: Is it?!

Austin: Yeh

Ally: Oh no! Now I need to rewrite the song all over again.

Austin: Or, you can sing it with me...

Ally: Austin. You know I have stage fright!

Austin: But, its only going to be Me, you, Dez, Trish and a Camera.

Ally: Still...

Austin: Please Ally, this song is amazing and I would hate to tell you to rewrite it, please. (Does puppy dog eyes)

Ally: Fine, but one song...

Austin: YAY!

Dez: Austin, can I talk to you a second.

Austin: What's up buddy?

Dez: How's it going with you and Ally?

Austin: Its complicated...

Dez: When are you going to tell her you have feelings for her?

Austin: I don't know... I have to go rehearse with Ally

Dez: Ok :(

(Practise Room)

Austin: (singing) Yeh I've got your back.

Ally: (singing) And I've got yours too

Austin: Well what can I say

Ally: We are friends forever

Austin: People may say, we can't be together

Ally: Or we are totally different

Austin and Ally: But we are perfect together and will last forever, give me a chance, without a second glance. You need me and I need you too! We aint perfect, but were worth it! What would you do without friends? Ohhhhh. Without friends

(Trish Dez, Clap)

Ally : I did it!

Austin: I knew you could do it! (Hug her)

Ally: (Hugs back) (Gaze in eyes but then snap back to reality)

Austin: You were perfect..

Ally: Eh, you were a little bit pitchy.

Austin: Hey!

Ally: kidding...

Trish: Hey, now you and Austin can do duets together all the time!

Ally: No way! I promised Austin 1 song! Not anymore.

Trish: Fine then

Dez: Hey!

Austin: What?

Dez: I've not said anything in a while.

(Austin, Ally and Trish Laugh)

Austin: Its getting kinda late, maybe we should go..

Dez: Yeh, see you tomorrow girlies

(Austin and Dez leave)

Ally: Trish, before you go can I ask you something?

Trish: Course, what's up?

Ally: Has Austin been acting weird latley to you.

Trish: Yeh, he has been acting all defensive of you.

Ally: Really?

Trish: Yeh its almost as if he likes you.

Ally: Hah! I doubt that, no guy likes me :(

Trish: Well I think Austin does! Got to go, loads of homework to do (rolls eyes)

Ally: See ya...

TBC: EP 3 :D

Rock On! Xox


	3. Chapter 3

(At School)

Trish: Ally! Do you want to go see that new Supernatural movie?

Ally: The one with the Werewolf and Vampire that fight over this girl.

Trish: Duh!

Ally: I don't really want to do or watch anything romantic anytime soon.

(At the same time)

Austin: I'm going to ask Ally to be my date to the Summer Dance

Dez: Good for you!

Austin: I just hope she will say yes (over hears Ally saying she doesn't want to do anything romantic anytime soon.)

Dez: Yeh maybe you should wait...

Austin: (sigh) -_-

Dez: Don't worry dude. Maybe this annoying kid was asking her out and she said that to get him to shut up!

Austin: I doubt that -_-

Dez: I'm sorry man...

(Ally and Trish walk past)

Ally: Austin what's wrong?

Austin: Nothing...

Dez: He is just bummed that he doesn't have a date to the Summer Dance.

Ally: That's a surprise. I've not got a date either

Trish: I doo :D

(Dez and Ally give her a look)

Trish: just saying.

Austin: I've been asked by tons of girls but I want to go with one who doesn't want me coz I'm sort of famous or my handsome looks. I want a girl who knows a lot about me. And I know a lot about them.

Ally: Same here, apart from I've not been asked by anyone yet...

Trish: Do you still plan on going?

Ally: Only if I get a date, I would hate to go solo.

*Austins POV*

Ask her now, Ask her now!

(Bell rings)

Ally: Time for class

( They all go off to class)

(Afterwards at Sonic Boom)

Trish: Please come with me to see Tears Of Blood!

Ally: No, I hate movies like that!

Dez: I will go with you Trish!

Trish: Really?!

Dez: Yeh, I've really wanted to see Tears Of Blood!

Trish: Let's go!

(They leave, and its Austin and Ally alone)

Ally: Has any more girls asked you out?

Austin: Nope... Too bad, my awesome dance moves will go to waste (Does awesome dance)

Ally: I wish I could dance...

Austin: Everyone can dance if they try!

Ally: Apart from me!

Austin: What about slow dancing, everyone can do that!

Ally: Again, Apart from me!

Austin: I doubt that, come on, let's try it.

(Romantic Slow music comes on)

Austin: Ally, may I have this dance

Ally: (giggles) of course!

(They dance for a bit)

Austin: See Ally you can slow dance!

Ally: Yeh maybe I can, or maybe its coz its with you.

Austin: What do you mean?

Ally: Your a awesome dancer, maybe it rubbed off on me.

Austin: Maybe.

(They dance a bit more)

(Austin leans in a bit, so does Ally)

(They kiss)

(Ally pulls away)

Austin: Ally I'm sorry...

Ally: No, Austin, its fine.

Austin: Sorry

Ally: (Notices the time) Look how late it is! You are best to go! See you tomorrow.

Austin: Goodbye kiss?

Ally: Honestly?

Austin: Joking :) See you tomorrow

Ally: And please don't mention the kiss to Trish or Dez.

Austin: Got it

TBC: EP 4


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day at school)

Trish: Ally, what happened with you and Austin last night after we left?

Ally: I don't know? What happened with you and Dez at the movies?

Trish: Nothing! And obviously something happened, you have been acting weird all day!

Ally: We just had a chat, and worked on a new song.

Trish: Cool!

Ally: Got to go, got a big quiz today

Trish: Bye

(With Austin and Dez)

Dez: Dude, what happened with you and Ally yesterday?

Austin: What do you mean?

Dez: When me and Trish left, what happened with you and Ally.

Austin: Nothing, I was just teaching her how to dance.

Dez: There is more than that, you have been acting weird all day.

Austin: Ok fine, but don't tell anyone, even Ally cause I promised her I wouldn't tell.

Dez: I won't.

Austin: Me and Ally kissed

Dez: Woah!

Austin: Don't tell anyone!

Dez: I won't, promise!

Austin: Good.

Dez: So are you thinking about asking her out?

Austin: What's up with everyone and the questions today?

Dez: You just asked one...

Austin: Whoops

Dez: Are you?

Austin: Am I what?

Dez: Going to ask Ally out?

Austin: Maybe, probably, I don't know.

Dez: You did kiss her.

Austin: Still. I like it the way it is.

Dez: So the kiss didn't mean anything?

Austin: Of course it did! I loved it! And so did Ally!

Dez: Woah, calm down.

Austin: Your right.

Dez: Here comes Trish.

Austin: Act cool

Dez: Got it!

(Trish walks past)

Trish: Hey guys

Dez and Austin: Hey

Trish: Austin, what happened with you and Ally last night?

Austin: Nothing.

Trish: Austin.

Austin: Nothing happened, we just had a chat.

Dez: That's not what you told me!

Trish: What did he tell you?

Austin: DEZ!

Dez: That he was teaching Ally how to dance and they kissed!

Austin: Oh no...

Trish: Really! OMG!

Austin: Don't tell anyone, even Ally! We promised not to tell anyone.

Trish: Fine

Dez: Got it.

(After school at Sonic Boom)

Ally: I wonder where everyone is?

Lester(Allys dad): Remember they get homework too.

Ally: Still, they are usually ALWAYS here.

Lester: Well here they come.

(Trish Austin and Dez walk in)

Trish: Heyy Ally.

Ally: Hey guys, what took you so long.

Dez: There was a turtle crossing the street!

Ally: (Gives him a puzzled look)

Austin: Dez's turtle ran away so we had to catch it.

Ally: (still a bit confused)

Austin: Guys can I talk to Ally a second?

Trish and Dez: Ok

Austin: Alone!

Trish and Dez: Fine (Leave)

Ally: What's up?

Austin: First of all, I need to ask. Did that kiss mean anything to you?

Ally: Of course it did!

Austin: What do you mean?

Ally: Austin, this is embarassing to say, but that was my first kiss...

Austin: Woah, I was your first kiss?

Ally: Yes...

Austin: Awesome!

Ally: Huh (confused)

Austin: Look Ally, I was wondering, if you wanted to me my date to the Summer Dance?

Ally: Really?!

Austin: Yeh.

Ally: Of course I will!

Austin: Really?!

Ally: Duh! (They hug)

Austin: This is awesome!

(Trish and Dez walk back in)

Dez: What's awesome

Ally: You tell them.

Austin: Ok, Ally is going to be my date to the Summer Dance!

Trish: Few! I thought Ally wouldn't be going. Good thing too, the dance is in a week!

Dez: WHAT! A week! I've got to get a date! (Runs out)

Austin Ally and Trish: (laugh)

Trish: Ally, have you got a dress?

Ally: I just got a date! (Points at Austin)

Austin: (smiles)

Trish: Well I've not got one either, let's go shopping! Maybe I can get a job at one of those dress thingy shops.

Ally: haha let's go.

(They leave)

*Austins POV*

Yes, Allys my date. And next week is going to be magical. I can't wait.

TBC EP 5


	5. Chapter 5

(Next week 2 Days before the dance)

(At sonic boom with Ally&Trish)

Ally: Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to the Summer Dance with Austin in two days :D

Trish: Wow you are very exited

Ally: Yep :D

Trish: Wait...

Ally: What?

Trish: Hasn't Austin got a interveiw for Extra magazine in two days?

Ally: What? Oh No!

Trish: When does the dance start?

Ally: 6

Trish: well the interveiw is at 3 so maybe he could do both

Ally: But we need to be at the interveiw and I don't want to go wearing my party dress!

Trish: True...

(Austin and Dez walk in)

Austin: Dude... How?!

Dez: I asked her and she said yes!

Austin: But Mandys a cheerleader!

Dez: So!

Ally: What's going on?

Austin: Dez got a cheerleader date!

Dez: Am I the only one not surprised?

Austin,Ally&Trish: Yes

Dez: Well I have nice friends!

Trish: Austin, do you remember what's happening in two days?

Austin: Yes the dance.

Trish: No the other thing?

Austin: What other thing?

Ally: The Extra Magazine interview!

Austin: Oh, I totally forgot!

Dez: How are you going to be at both?

Trish: How are WE going to be at both?

Dez: Huh?

Ally: Its a Team Austin interview not a Austin interview.

Dez: Oh, No! And I got a hot date!

Ally: We are going to miss the dance!

Trish: I won't get my slow dance with Brad

Austin: No way, we aren't missing the dance, Dez can still get his hot date, Trish can get her dance with Brad and me and Ally are going to have a amazing night!

Trish: But how, we can't ditch the interview, it will give you bad credit.

Dez: and its not as if we can be at two places at once!

Ally: Can't we. (Gets cut off by Trish)

Trish: What do you think we should do, Austin?

Austin: I don't know...

Ally: Why can't we (Gets cut off)

Dez: I want my hot date!

Ally: Hello, can't we (Gets cut off)

Austin: Dez stop going on about Mandy and we will work something out.

Ally: (looses temper) WHY CANT WE JUST RESCHEDULE THE INTERVIEW?

Trish: Ally calm down... But good idea

Ally: -_-

Austin: Yay!

(2 days later, the interview is the next day)

Ally: Eeeeepppp I can't wait!

Austin: (girl impression)Eeeeepppp neither can I

Ally: (Playfully hits him)

Austin: Shouldn't you be getting ready.

Ally: Yeh, see you tonight.

Austin: Pick you up at 5

Ally: Ok!

(Its 5 and Austin just showed up)

Austin: You ready?

Ally: Let's go!

(In Austins car)

Ally: Austin the schools that way...

Austin: I know where the school is Ally.

Ally: Well your going the wrong way...

Austin: I know

Ally: Austin where are we going?

Austin: Just wait.

(Austin pulls up at a super romantic park-like place)

Ally: Austin, where are we?

Austin: A park

Ally: But where?

Austin: Don't worry the school isn't far from here.

Ally: Why did you bring me here?

Austin: Why? Don't you like it?

Ally: I love it...

Austin: Good.

Ally: Thank you Austin.

Austin: Hey, don't thank me.

Ally: Fine...

Austin: Haha, Ally can I ask you something?

Ally: Anything!

Austin: Will you be my girlfriend?

TBC EP 6 :D


	6. Chapter 6

(With Austin and Ally)

Ally: Eh?

Austin: I asked if you wanted to go out with me

Ally: I know that...

Austin: Soo...

Ally: I'm not sure...

Austin: Oh, sorry... -_-

Ally: Austin, don't worry, I'm not saying no! Just after what happened with Mason. I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on... Give me some time to think about it.

Austin: (sigh) Ok

Ally: OMG look at the time, we need to go!

Austin: Jump in!

(They get to the dance)

(With Ally and Trish)

Ally: Trish, I'm not sure I'm ready.

Trish: You and Austin are so cute together, you should say yes.

Ally: I'm not sure.. I mean.. I like Austin but what if it doesn't work out, what will happen to his career, our friendship, the team. It could all disappear...

Trish: But, if it does work out, he will have a awesome girlfriend for his career, your friendship is a relationship and the team will just be brought closer together.

Ally: True but...

Trish: Go up to Austin and say yes.

Ally: You think I should?

Trish: Yes, go get him :D

Ally: Got it! (Walks over to Austin)

Austin: Hey Ally

Ally: Yes

Austin: Yes what?

Ally: Yes I will be your girlfriend

Austin: Really!

Ally: Yes Really! I'm ready to move on :D

Austin: Yay! (Hugs her)

Ally: (Hugs back)

(They dance like all night and afterwards at Sonic Boom)

Austin: Tonight was the best night ever!

Ally: How can it get any better?

Austin: I have no idea...

Trish: I got my slow dance

Dez: I had a cheerleader date.

Ally: And I got a Blondie Boyfriend

Austin: Haha so funny...

Ally: Its true!

Austin: (kisses Allys cheek)

Trish: Yes!

Austin and Ally: (Give her a look)

Trish: Not about you guys, I recomended Austin to win a Marny award and he is in the top 3!

Austin: Awesome!

Dez: So he could win a Marny award?

Ally: Yeh, how awsome would that be!

Austin: Amazing!

Trish: I can't wait!

Dez: It'll be epic!

Trish: (gets a text) Oh got to go, my mum just text.

Dez: I will walk you home

Trish: Why?

Dez: Cause I saw a cute kitty outside your house and I want to see it again.

Trish: Ok? O_o

(They leave)

Austin: I can't believe I'm going to be on a award show!

Ally: I can't believe I'm sort-of going to be on a award show!

Austin: Your so funny! (•͡.̮ •͡ )

Ally: I know!

Austin: Isn't it weird how Trish and Dez seam to be spending a lot of time together?

Ally: Yeh they have been going solo loads this week.

Austin: I think somethings up...

Ally: What do you mean, its not as if they are secretly dating... Wait (pause) What if they are secretly dating!?

Austin: Remember, Trish went to the dance with Brad and Dez went with Mandy, they won't be dating..

Ally: Yeh, your probably right...

Austin: See ya, got to go

Ally: Bye

(With Trish and Dez)

Dez: Trish, don't you think its going to be weird, Austin and Ally dating?

Trish: Its love, you can't stop it. I'm happy for them.

Dez: But Austins career, what's going to happen to that?!

Trish: I have no idea.. But we should be happy for them, and that's what I'm going to do!

Dez: Your right.

Trish: Becideds its not as if Mandy or Brad would get inbetween us.

Dez: True

(They turn the corner and see Mandy and Brad making out)

Dez: EW!

Trish: Great first it happens to Ally, then us two!

Dez: MANDY!

Mandy: Oh! Heyy Dez! It isn't what it looks like..

Trish: Well it looks like your making out with my date!

Brad: Trish, heyy

Trish: Don't hey me! I should kill you!

Dez: Since you two want to be together maybe me and Trish want to be together

Trish: Huh?

Dez: (Grabs Trish and starts to kiss her)

Trish: (A bit weirded out but kisses back anyways)

Dez: (Pulls away)

Dez and Trish: Woah

Brad: It looks like we are all happy, let's go Mand

Mandy: Yeh let's go...(They leave)

Trish: Dez! Why did you kiss me!

Dez: You kissed me back!

Trish: So! You kissed me first!

Dez: I'm sorry, when I'm mad I say and do stupid things...

Trish: Very stupid things..

Dez: Hey, I was the one who had to pull away!

Trish: Ok, let's stop yelling at each other and promise to never tell anyone what just happened, agreed?

Dez: Agreed!

TBC EP 7 :O


	7. Chapter 7

(Next day at school)

Austin: Last week of school then its summer!

Ally: I can't wait, my dad is going to take me to the uk!

Austin: Awh, for how long?

Ally: Only for a week.

Trish: I'm going to Spain =^.^=

Dez: I'm going to Turkey! Yumm

Ally: (sarcastic) The country Turkey?

Dez: Duh! Ally, I thought you were the smart one!

Austin: Not fair! Everyone is leaving for Summer and I'm going to be stuck here alone!

Ally: I'm gonna miss youse

Dez: Awh, I'll miss you too Ally (goes to hug her)

Ally: (a bit weirded out, hugs him anyways)

Austin: Not as much as I'm going to miss her!

Trish: Eh em, I'm going to miss her the most! I'm her best friend!

Austin: Well I'm her boyfriend

Dez: I'm her Freckled Friend!

(They argue for about 5 minutes)

Ally: Does it even matter who I'm going to miss the most?

Austin: Yes! That's what's important. Who Ally misses most! Which will be me!

Trish: Not Ot it will be me!

Dez: No way, itl be me!

Ally: Can't I say?

Austin,Dez and Trish: Yes! Tell them you will miss me the most!

Ally: Fine! Austin I will miss your smile and your singing the most. Trish I will miss your support as a best friend the most. And Dez... I will miss your... Camera the most :D

Dez: Awesome

Austin: You still didn't say who you will miss the most...

Ally: Fine, after school, I will give youse a test and that will determine who I will miss the most!

Austin: Ok...

(After school at Sonic Boom)

Ally: Ok, I will ask questions and then you write your answers down, who ever gets the most right, I will miss the most...

*Heres the test*

Q1. What is Allys favourite song by Austin?

Austins answer- Double take

Trishs answer- Not a love song

Dezs answer- The song song song (from 1st episode)

Q2. What is Allys favourite food?

Austin- Pickles

Trish- Pickles

Dez- Baby Cucumbers

Q3. What is Allys favourite colour?

Austin- Purple

Trish- Blue

Dez- A Colour

Q4. Who is Ally inspiration?

Austin: Taylor Swift

Trish: Avril Lavigne

Dez: Justin Beiber

Q5. What is Allys favourite band?

Austin: R5

Trish: One Direction

Dez: One Direction

Ally: Ok the results are-

Q1. Trish was right=Not A Love Song

Q2. Austin and Trish were right=Pickles

was right=Blue

Q4. Trish was right=Avril Lavigne

Q5. Trish and Dez were right= 1D

Austin: Wait what! Me and Dez only got one right! And they were both tied with Trish!

Trish: That's because I listen to Ally! So she is going to miss me the most! :P

Austin: Ally what's wrong?

Ally: Austin, you barley know anything about me..

Austin: Neither does Dez!

Dez: Huh?

Ally: But Dez isn't my boyfriend!

Austin: I am!

Ally: Well you should know things about me!

Austin: I do!

Ally: Like what?

Austin: Pickles...

Ally: (Runs to practise room nearly in tears)

Dez: Poor Ally...

Trish: I'm sorry Austin...

Austin: But I know loads about Ally! They just didn't come up!

Trish: Like what?

Austin: She started writing songs in kindergarden, she got her stage fright at a audition to get into a school, she is only scared in case she fails. She likes blonde guys. Her favourite instrument is her acoustic guitar that her dad got her when she was 7.

Trish: That is all true, let me go talk to her (goes up to talk to her) Hey Ally.

Ally: I honestly thought Austin would of won..

Trish: Austin knows lots of things about you.

Ally: how do you know?

Trish: He just told me lots about you, he even knows about the guitar.

Ally: Really?

Trish: Yes, Ally! He loves you!

Ally: He does...

Trish: Yes he does...

Ally: I love him too

Trish: Well tell him that!

Ally: No way!

Trish: Why not?

Ally: Cause, I'm the girl, he can talk 1st.

Trish: Got it

(Austin and Dez run up)

Austin: Ally I'm so sorry!

Ally: I know you are...

Austin: I know lots about you

Ally: I know you do...

Austin: There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

Ally: I know there isn't...

Austin: And I love you.

Ally: I know you do..

TBC EP 8 (•͡˘˛˘ •͡)


	8. Chapter 8

(Back in the practise room)

Austin: How do you know?

Ally: Because I do!

Austin: Well...

Ally: I've got to go get ready for opening.

Trish: I will help!

Ally: Why?

Trish: Because I'm between jobs and I need money.

Ally: I'm not paying you Trish

Trish: Eh, it was worth a shot.

Dez: Can I help? Can I help?

Ally: If you want

Austin: What's the big deal about today?

Ally: We are having a half off sale, and afterwards my dad is doubling the original prices.

Austin: Why?

Ally: Because my dad hopes it will bring customers, and he put tomorrows date for the half sale so...

Austin: Did he mean it?

Lester(Allys dad): Of course I ment it! I am a very organised man!

Ally: C'mon dad, let's go and get ready.

Lester: Ok

Dez: I'm helping!

*They leave*

Austin: What was up with Ally?

Trish: I don't know, remember she has a lot on her plate at the moment.

Austin: I know but still...

Trish: Don't think about it she will be back to herself tomorrow, I promise.

Austin: Ok...

(The next day with Austin and Ally)

Ally: Austin, I'm scared...

Austin: Why?

Ally: Trish and Dez have been acting very weird lately.

Austin: Don't worry about it.

Ally: But Trish is my best friend and I think she isn't telling me something I should know..

Austin: Well, Dez has been acting very strange lately

Ally: See!

Austin: Don't worry, I will talk to him...

Ally: Ok...

Austin: There he is! See you later (kisses Ally)

Ally: (Kisses back and then goes over to Trish)

Austin: Hey Dez!

Dez: Hey buddy, what's up?

Austin: Nothing... I've not got A-N-Y secrets I'm keeping from you

Dez: Well that's good!

Austin: Ok, spill it freckles, Why have you and Trish been acting strange since the dance?

Dez: No reason..

Austin: Tell me!

Dez: Ok! I kissed Trish

Austin: O_O

Dez: (long pause) Don't tell anyone!

Austin: Ggot iit

Dez: Austin.. (Snaps fingers in face)

Austin: What!

Dez: Nothing

(With Ally and Trish)

Ally: What's up with Dez?

Trish: its Dez, Why are you asking me?!

Ally: Look Trish, I know your hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is!

Trish: Fine! Me and Dez kissed..

Ally: O_O

Trish: (Long pause) Don't tell anyone!

Ally: ii wwont

Trish: Ally (snaps fingers in face)

Ally: What!

Trish: Nothing

(After school at sonic boom)

Austin: That was my last day of school, whoop whoop!

Ally: I can't believe I graduated!

Trish: I can't believe Dez graduated!

Dez: Hey

Austin and Ally: (laugh)

All of them: Yay!

Austin: (Kisses Ally)

Ally: (Kisses back)

Dez: (Looks at Trish)

Trish: (Looks at Dez)

Dez and Trish: (They both lean in and kiss)

Austin and Ally: O_O

Dez and Trish: Woah!

Austin: What just happened!?

Dez: Me and Trish kissed...

Ally: We get that but why?

Trish: I'm not sure...

Dez: Look, can I say something

Trish: go ahead

Dez: I've liked Trish for a while now but I've never been able to say it.

Trish: WHAT!

Dez: I said...

Trish: Yes I know what you said!

Dez: So why did you say what?

Trish: Because I've had a crush on you since we met last summer

Dez: Awesome socks!

Austin, Ally and Trish: (WTF Face)

Dez: I'm not a freak!

Austin and Ally: Yes you are (look at each other and start to laugh)

Dez: You guys are soooooooooooooooo nice to me

Ally: I know :D

Dez: I was being sarcastic

Ally: So was I

Austin: Wow, the subjects change easy.

Ally: I know right?

Trish: Don't put us back onto the me and Dez thing...

Ally: BUT! Something needs to happen

Dez: What do you mean?

Austin: You guys kissed, twice, you've both fancied each other for about a year and... Erm, what's another thing

Ally: They obviously should be together

Austin: What about Mandy and Brad?

Ally: WHO CARES!

Austin: Calm down.

Dez: I don't think we need to worry about them...

Austin: Why?

Dez: Why do you care?

Austin: Cause this is serious

Dez: You just want to see Mandy again

Austin: Eh em, I've got a girlfriend if you didn't notice

Dez: Well obviously and we saw Mandy and Brad kissing after the dance.

Ally: That's horrible! Look at the time. You guys should leave, I need to pack for my holiday tomorrow

Austin: NO! Don't leave!

Ally: I need too

Austin: NO! (Grabs Ally, and pulls her into a hug sort-of thing)

Ally: O_O I'm 0fficaily freaked out

Trish: And Dez is the freak.

Dez: C'mon let's leave Trish

Trish: Kay! Let go Austin!

Austin: I'm coming back tomorrow!

Ally: How did I see that coming..

Dez: Bye Ally

Ally: See ya

TBC EP 9


	9. Chapter 9

(Next Day at Sonic Boom)

Austin: Don't go, I'm going to miss you :(

Ally: I will miss you too. But I'm only going to be gone a week.

Austin: That's a long time to a kid!

Ally: Austin, your 18, your not a kid anymore

Austin: I still could count as one

Ally: No you can't.

Austin: Stop being mean to me.

Ally: Ok.

Austin: Wait, be mean to me!

Ally: Huh?

Austin: If you are mean to me, I might not miss you as much.

Ally: You will miss me, even if I slap you in the face.

Austin: I know, Sadly

Lester: Ally! Our flight leaves in 20 minutes, we need to leave now.

Ally: Bye, guys..

Austin: Bye Ally, I will miss you.

Ally: I'll miss you too. I've got to go.

Austin: (Hugs her)

Ally: (Hugs back)

Austin: I don't want to let go...

Ally: Austin, I need to go.

Austin: Well, Bye then.

Ally: Bye (starts to tear up but hides it) (Leaves with her dad)

Trish: You guys are so emotional, she is only gone a week.

Austin: It will be the longest week of my life.

Dez: C'mon Trish, we need to go or we will miss the movie.

Trish: Okay, are you sure you will be alright Austin?

Austin: Yeh, go have fun.

Trish: See ya

(5 days magically pass, Austin has usually hanging about in Sonic Boom cause he has his own key and Trish and Dez have been spending all of their time together and with Ally, she has been missing Austin too but she has been to a 1D concert and they will come up later in the story series)

Trish: Austin, she will be back in two days

Austin: but that's sooooooooooooo long

Dez: No its not. Its tomorrows, tomorrow.

Austin: I still miss her. What if she met one direction, fell instantly in love with them, went to Vegas, got hitched,now she is probably pregnant and she forgot all about me.

Trish: That's impossible, she loves you.

Austin: Then why has she never said it

Trish: Cause, she is shy, she won't talk, and, get over it.

Austin: Your right, I need to have some fun. There's a party on tonight and I'm going

Trish: Good for you!

(At the party, Austins been there 20 minutes and is already drunk. Luckily, Trish and Dez are there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.)

Austin: This Party is AWESOME

Trish: I know right, totally worth getting fired from my new job to come!

Dez: I want a drink!

Trish: NO! We can't get drunk, just incase Austin does something he will regret.

Dez: Fine!

Austin: Hey, I miss my girlfriend Elly

Trish: Its Ally.

Austin: So what!

(Police break in :O)

Mr. Police Man: Everyone out! Partys over!

Austin: But the party just started!

Mr. Police Man: Are you arguing with me?

Austin: Yep, I am. I am totally arguing with a guy I don't know!

Mr. Police Man: Young man. Your drunk, come with me!

Austin: But I want to stay at the party!

Mr. Police Man: Stop it! Get in the car!

Austin: Never (Punched Mr. Police Man)

Mr. Police Man: Oh! Your under arrest!

Austin: NO! I'm above arrest. Where's arrest?

Mr. Police Man: Shut up! (Handcuffs Austin and throws him into the car)

Austin: Where are we going?

Mr. Police Man: Your home for the next 6 months

Austin: Okay!

(The next day)

Austin: Trish! How could you let me get arrested when I was drunk!

Trish: I'm sorry, I tried but then you started talking non-sense so I told Dez to watch you while I went to the bathroom.

Dez: Don't pin this one on me!

Austin: How could this happen? And Ally is coming back tomorrow and she will be horrified to see me in jail. And what will her dad think! He will never let us be together, he probably won't even let us be friends. /3

Trish: Don't worry! We will get you out!

Austin: How?

Trish: I'm not sure...

TBC: EP 10: Season finally


	10. Chapter 10

(Ally talking on the phone with Trish)

Ally: Trish are you with Austin?

Trish: Huh, no... Erm, I've barley seen him this whole week... Don't know why though.

Ally: Are you with Dez

Trish: Eh, Yeh! But he is doing... Exercise!

Dez: 88, 89, 90 ect

Ally: Okay. Well I will be home soon, I can't wait to see you guys again!

Trish: I know, yipee!

Ally: Got to go, need to get a taxi to the airport.

Trish: Got it. (Hangs up) Ally is on her way to the airport!

Austin: We can't let her know I've been arrested or that I'm in jail!

Trish: How long have you to be in there for?

Austin: 6 months

Dez: Maybe we can make a hurricane in the UK so her flight gets cancelled!

Austin: That's not going to happen.

Trish: Maybe we should tell Ally, she will know what to do.

Austin: We can't tell her! What if she breaks up with me?

Trish: She won't, we need to tell her anyway. She will know what to do.

Austin: But her Dad will find out and won't let us be together :(

Trish: Well, if we phone her before she gets home, her dad won't find out.

Dez: What if he hears her on the phone?

Austin: Dez has got a point...

Trish: We can tell her to leave her dad!

Dez: Its worth a shot.

Austin: Hey, I smell burning...

Trish: So do I, wait what's that? FIRE!

Mrs Police Woman: Everyone outside now! I've unlocked all the cells for minor criminals!

Austin: I'm a minor, quick run!

*They run halfway down the hall*

Trish: *Trips* Oww I fell over my laces!

Austin: The fire is growing!

Dez: We can't leave Trish!

Austin: Look! *Points to flames*

Dez: I don't care! * Runs over to Trish* Hurry, get up, the fire is growing!

Trish: Dez, just go, I think I've sprained my ankle. I won't be able to run, go. Its better I die than both of us.

Dez: No, I won't leave you, Trish, I love you.

Trish: I love you too.

*By the way Austin is outside*

Dez: *Helps Trish up*

Trish: Dez its no use, just go!

Dez: I'm not leaving you!

Trish: if you don't we are both going to die!

Dez: Then I will die trying for love.

Trish: *Leans in and kisses Dez*

*The fire is right behind them and half the building burns down while Dez and Trish are still inside.*

*With Austin*

Austin: Dez, Trish!

Mrs. Police Woman: Calm down sir.

Austin: My two best friends are in there!

Mrs. Police Woman: The firemen will go inside and look for them and since half the prison has burned down and your a minor criminal, you are free too go.

Austin: How can I go on without my two best friends? And how can I tell Ally that they are dead?

Mrs. Police Woman: Who's Ally?

Austin: My partner/songwriter/girlfriend.

Mrs. Police Woman: Well, she will probably be as devastated as you I expect, but you two can still be happy together.

Austin: But we are team Austin...

Mrs. Police Woman: Well this is life, but they might not be dead, the could of survived

Austin: I doubt it...

* Mr Fireman comes out carrying Trish and Dez both unconcious*

Austin: *Runs up to Mr Fireman* Are they dead?

Mr Fireman: I can't be sure, I think they are just unconcious though. I found them kissing in the hall.

Austin: Aww

*Ally drives up with her dad*

Ally: Austin what happened to Dez and Trish?

Austin: Long story, I will tell you on the way to the hospital okay?

Ally: Okay..

*Austin and Ally get into the ambulance with Trish and Dez*

Ally: Tell me what happened.

Austin: Ok, I went to this party and got drunk but Trish and Dez were there to watch me and a police man came and I got arrested for punching him in the face, me, Trish and Dez kept trying to get me out of jail before you came home because we were scared your dad might split us up and somehow a fire started and all the minor crimonals got out, including me, as we were running to get out Trish tripped and sprained her ankle and Dez went back for her, I would of too but I didn't notice she had broke her ankle, and I guess the fire caught up to them and half of the jail burned down while they were still inside and we aren't sure if they are alive. Wow, that's the longest sentance I've ever said!

Ally: That's so cute that Dez risked his life for Trish. That could easily be the cutest thing a boy has ever done for a girl, and they don't even go out!

Austin: They should though, and what about me being arrested?

Ally: We will talk about it later, ok?

Austin: Got it!

*At the hospital, Trish and Dez are getting checked up on and Austin and Ally are waiting to hear from the doctors*

Ally: Austin, what if Trish and Dez aren't alright, what if they are seriously hurt or even dead...

Austin: Then we will be sad, but will never forget them.

* Mr Doctor Man walks threw*

Austin: Are they alright?

Mr Doctor Man: Well, the boy is fine and didn't inhale much smoke and should be back to himself in less than a month.

Ally: And Trish.

Mr Doctor Man: Trish is different, she inhaled a lot of smoke so has serious problems with her lungs and might not survive. We are trying all we can to get her back on her feet, but don't get your hopes up. Now its she has a 50-50 chance of surviving. Even if she is okay, it may take months maybe even years, before she is back to herself.

Ally: Trish! :'( (Stars to cry)

Austin: (Hugs Ally)

Ally: (Huddles into Austins chest, still crying)

Mr Doctor Man: I'm so sorry, but you are welcome to go visit Dez, but leave Trish for awhile.

Austin: C'mon Als, let's go see Dez

Ally: (Still in tears) Ok :(

* In Dez's room*

Austin: Hey, Dez

Dez: Hey buddy, hey Ally.

Ally: Hey, I missed you.

Dez: Where is my Trish...

Austin: She is in her room.

Dez: What! Is she okay?

Ally: Not really...

Dez: What?

Austin: The doctors are uncertain about what will happen with Trish, if she doesn't die it could be years before she is back to normal...

Dez: She could die? My Trish :'(

Ally: Its cute how you call her your Trish.

Austin: Not the time Ally.

Ally: Sorry...

Dez: I need to see her!

Austin: No! Dez, your not fine either, we aren't aloud to see Trish yet but when we are we will tell you what happened.

Dez: Ok.

Ally: Dez, can I say something?

Dez: Ok

Ally: What you did for Trish is the most noble and selfless thing I've ever heard of a boy doing. She is lucky to have you and honestly that is the most romantic thing ever.

Austin: What about Romeo and Juliet? They died for eachother?

Ally: But that was actors reading a script, this is real life Austin.

Austin: I would of done that for you, Als.

Ally: You didn't go back for Trish though, Dez risked his life for her. Even though you didn't know she had hurt her ankle you should of went back. Then maybe I wouldn't be as mad at you as I am.

Austin: As mad?

Ally: You went to a party and got drunk, you got arrested, you baisically killed Trish!

Austin: I know but..

Ally: No, let's not talk about it.

Austin: Drama we can live without it...

Ally: Not the time Austin.

Austin: Please don't be mad at me Ally..

Ally: Can you blame me?

Austin: No, but I don't want us to fight because of Trish and Dez..

Ally: This has barley anything to do with Trish or Dez!

Austin: I know but..

Mr Doctor Man: Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson, can you please leave Dez must rest.

Austin: Got it..

Ally: We will talk about this at Sonic Boom.

Austin: Ok.

*At Sonic Boom*

Ally: I just can't believe you!

Austin: I was mourning around all week apart from the two last days!

Ally: Well you made a huge mistake on they days.

Austin: I was scared you met 1D, fell in love, got hitched and became Pregnant!

Ally: Well, you should of trusted me like I did with you. But that was my mistake! *Runs up to the practise Room*

Austin: Ally, wait! *Runs after her and sees her crying on the couch.

Ally: Go away!

Austin: No, Ally Marie Dawson, I love you and won't ever do anything to hurt you. Seeing what damage I've done to you know kills me inside. Your my everything and nothing will change that. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to see your smile or hear you laugh. I would give up my career even, kill myself! Just so you would be happy. Please, forgive me, you know everyone makes mistakes and I made a huge one but I regret it now so please say you forgive me?

Ally: I don't know, Austin, I love you too. But what if this happens everytime I leave.

Austin: It won't, I promise.

Ally: Ok, your forgiven

Austin: Thank you sooo much Als *Kisses her*

Ally: *Kisses back*

Austin: *Pulls away* Got to go, bye Ally.

Ally: See ya.

Austin: *Leaves*

TBC SS2 EP 1


	11. Season 2 Chapter 1

*Next day at Sonic Boom*

Ally: It feels so weird without Dez and Trish here.

Austin: I know, and it is roasting!

Ally: that's cause we are having a heatwave..

Austin: So! Hey who's that little girl?

Ally: Hey, Emily, your early. What's up?

Austin: Hey what's up is my thing!

Ally: So?

Emily: OMG! Austin Moon! Your like the best singer/dancer ever!

Austin: Thanks, but I still don't know who you are?

Emily: A'm Allys wee cousin, Emily! A'm visiting over the holidays.

Austin: Cool, you look like Ally. But smaller and cutter in the little kid way.

Emily: Hey, dinny call me cute unless you mean the hot way. Am no a wee kid anymore, I'm soon going to go tae high school!

Austin: Shouldn't she already be at high school, and she talks funny!

Ally: They go to high school at different times in Scotland and that's why she talks different

Emily: Yeh! Tae me you two sound like freaks.

Austin: Wait, Ally, your family is Scottish?

Ally: No, my uncle moved to Scotland just after Emily was born so she has baisically lived her whole life there.

Emily: But it sooo boring, aw of the big stars live here and if you are going tae become famous ye need tae live here, and some of my friends have crazy talent.

Ally: So do you! *Turns to Austin* Emily, is a amazing dancer and she is awesome at music.

Emily: C'mon, I only play Piano, Guitar, Drums, Tuba and bagpipes

Austin: Cool, I've always wanted to learn how to play bagpipes!

Emily: Awesome, hey, I hear you twa are dating.

Ally: How do you know?

Emily: Its aw over the internet

Austin: How?!

Emily: Someone posted some pics of youse together.

Ally: Oh my god! If Emily knows, the whole world must know!

Austin: Oh man...

Emily: Can I get a couple aye pics aye you for ma homework assignment.

Ally: Why is your homework to get photos of us?

Emily: it isny, its to get photys aye a interesting topic and write aboot it.

Austin: Let's give the kid some photos.

Emily: I told ye not tae call me a kid!

Austin: Got it.

Emily: *Takes photos of Austin and Ally* Whoop whoop, am getting tae write aboot Auslly and get school credit!

Ally: Auslly?

Emily: Its you two, Austin and Ally.

Austin: Cool, we have a mash-up name!

Ally: Awesome!

Emily: Hey, Aye just realised something, where is Trish and the crazy video director... Erm, what's his name,... Dez! Him, where are they?

Ally: They are in the hospital...

Emily: How!?

Austin: There was a fire, Trish fell and Dez went back to save her.

Emily: OMG! I've got two write aboot that in my report.

Ally: I thought your report was going to be on Auslly?

Emily: It is, its to be like a magazine story so aye can hae a bit aboot Trez in it tae..

Austin: Lemme guess, another mash-up name?

Emily: Correct, can we noo go see Dez and Trish, a need tae get some pics and more info for my report

Austin: Leggo!

*At the hospital*

Emily: Poor Dez, look at him!

Dez: Don't feel sorry for me, little girl who I don't know.

Emily: Don't call me little again. And ma names Emily, a'm Allys wee cousin

Dez: You just called yourself little.

Emily: Is he the dumb one?

Austin and Ally: Yes.

Emily: Ok I need twa pics and Dez A will just ask you a few questions.

Dez: Ask away.

Emily: *Gives Dez a interveiw and takes some photos* Bye Dez

Dez: Bye!

Ally: Do you want to see Trish now?

Emily: Totally! The last time a saw her, she gave me sweets!

Austin: Let's go then!

*Trishes Room*

Emily: Awhk, she's asleep

Ally: You can still take some photos

Emily: M'kay *Takes photos* I want pancakes...

Austin: Yeh, let's go get pancakes!

Emily: You like pancakes?

Austin: They are only my favourite food.

*They walk outside*

Emily: Me too :D What else do ye like?

Austin: Well, I love music.

Emily: Me too, music is like my life.

Austin: I love singing *Sings* I'm gonna make, make, make em do a double take!

Emily: Me too *Sings awesomly* I can get your heart beat, beat, beat, beating like, I can get your heart beat, beating like that!

Austin: Hey you sound normal when you sing

Emily: Well duh.

Austin: And I like to dance.

Emily: Same here, and I'm awesome at it *Does awesome dance move*

Austin: Not as cool as me *Does awesome dance move*

Emily: A can dae that *Does the same as Austin did*

Austin: Woah your good!

Emily: Thanks, a love everything to dae wi performing,performing is my dream.

Austin: *Pulls Ally to the side* She must be the most talented twelve year-old I've ever met!

Ally: I know, I don't know where she gets it from.

Austin: The singing you. The dancing, I have no idea...

Ally: Thanks...

Austin: Wait, I'm performing on the Rising Star show tomorrow, maybe she can perform with me!

Ally: That would be amazing, Emily!

Emily: Yeh?

Ally: How would you like to perform with Austin on the Rising Star show tomorrow?

TBC SS2EP2


	12. Season 2 Chapter 2

*With Auslly and Emily*

Emily: I would love too!

Austin: Great, we will need to rehearse though so we are best too go back to Sonic Boom to practise.

Emily: Let's go!

*They go back to Sonic Boom and are practising the song*

Austin: *Singing* I used to be love drunk, now I'm hungover

Emily: *Singing* I loved you forever, forever is over

Austin: We used to kiss all night, now its just a bar fight.

Emily: Don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye

Both: Cause just one sip, would make me sick!

Austin: I used to be love drunk, now I'm hungover

Emily: I loved you forever, Now its over! *End of song, btw the song is called Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls and it is awesome!* Wow! Awesome song!

Ally: Thanks :D

Austin: All of her songs are, and so is she

Ally: Thanks Austin! *Phone rings* Hello? Yes this is Ally. Oh my god, we will be right there!

Austin: What happened?!

Ally: Trish has started to bleed, everywhere and we don't know why!

Emily: Poor Trish...

Austin: C'mon we need to hurry

*They rush to the hospital and are waiting to hear from the doctor.*

Mrs. Doctor Lady: The boy is free to go first of all, second of all, about Trish, her body is super fragile and her blood is so rare so we need to be careful what we do to her but there is a way we might be able to heal her quicker.

Austin: How!?

Mrs. Doctor Lady: We can give her surgery to fix her lungs but her foot won't be better. The surgery is very risky though, she might not survive going through with it, but she might not survive anyway. So we can either wait and let fate take its way or take a chance.

Ally: Give us time to think about it.

Austin: This is such a hard decision, we should ask Dez.. That way if we pick the wrong one its his falt.

Emily: That's a wee bit harsh.

*They go to Dez's room*

Ally: *Explains what's happening with Trish to Dez*

Dez: My Trish, could die. I don't know why, but my heart is pointing to taking a chance and doing the surgery.

Ally: But with the surgery she has a bigger chance of dying.

Dez: I don't care, I took a chance and I'm happy I did so I will take another.

Emily: Cute.

Austin: Ok, we will go tell the doctor we want Trish to get the surgery.

Ally: Let's go.

*They go and tell Mrs. Doctor Lady that they want Trish to get surgery and they will find out the results tomorrow*

Dez: I'm happy I'm out, it was soo boring in that room.

Emily: Noo, I can officially meet you. Am Emily, Allys Scottish 12 year-old cousin.

Dez: Your twelve?! I would of guessed 13 or 14.

Emily: Well am no.

Dez: Sheesh, quite a mouth on that one.

Ally: I know, she is always getting into trouble, but wait till she goes to high school!

Emily: They teachers aint got nothin on me!

Austin: its hard not to think she is cute.

Emily: Hey I'm only 5 years younger than Ally!

Dez: 5 years is a long time.

Austin: Yeh, I couldn't stand 1 week away from Ally.

Ally: Cute,

Austin: *Raps arm around Ally*

Emily: *Takes photo*

Austin&Ally: *Laugh*

Dez: I don't get it..

TBC SS2EP3


End file.
